Слабое утешение (перевод)
by streykat
Summary: Что случится с Джейн, если Дарья покинет мир живых? Перевод с английского "Cold Comfort" by Alpacca Joe


В глубине души она знала, что неправа.

Она рассматривала свои глаза, зеркало бросало тусклый свет на ее усталое лицо и синеву ее радужки, помутневшей от недостатка сна, на темные разводы под глазами, бледность ее кожи и спутанные от недостатка ухода волосы.

Она была неправа. Но сейчас это не имело значения.

Похороны состоялись неделю назад. Она не была на них.

Она повернула голову влево, открывая взору новый пирсинг — четырнадцатикалиберное кольцо в мочке уха. Тройной серебряный ободок выстроился в линию как раз над ним. Кожа на месте прокола по-прежнему была красной и воспаленной, скорее всего из-за того, что она спала со свежей раной. Она защелкнула кольцо и поморщилась от боли, что тонкой иголочкой пронзила половину головы.

_Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно!_

Она запустила длинные пальцы в спутанные чернильно-черные волосы и зачесала их в хвост. Теперь они не мешали, можно было идти.

Она прошла мимо спящего в ее постели Тома, не удостоив его ни единым взглядом, и при выходе захлопнула дверь.

_Неправильно!_

Трент сидел на крыльце со своей гитарой на коленях. Его лицо покрыто синяками, руки забинтованы, а левая подвешена на тесьме. Лист бумаги дрожал в его правой руке под тяжестью пожеванного карандаша. Но он писал лишь одно слово.

_Дарья._

Она нахмурилась, глядя в его залитые кровью глаза, ступила на дорожку и пошла прочь.

Всякий шаг звучал как обвинение, поэтому с каждым кварталом становилось все трудней, до тех пор, пока она не пустилась бегом, чтобы вина отступила. Чувство облегчения сняло груз с ее плеч, и она полетела.

Разум вернулся с тошнотворным толчком, когда она увидела, куда принесли ее предательские ноги.

Ворота Лондейльского мемориального кладбища предстали перед ней, когда она, рвано дыша, подступилась ближе. Ее ноги, будто тяжелые блоки, рухнули прямо на булыжники, и вдруг чувство вины сжало ее грудь, сбивая дыхание.

_Шаг левой, неправильно! Шаг правой, неверно!_

_Она была там._

**«Дарья Моргендорфер»** — читалось на камне, будто она и правда была там, будто могильная плита была не более, чем табличкой на шкафчике. Розовый мрамор в виде раскрытой книги с выбитой датой смерти внизу.

_Восемнадцатое августа._

Ночью Трент уснул за рулем фургона по пути в Эшфилд с Дарьей на пассажирском сидении.

Джейн упала на колени и прижалась руками к могильному камню, ставшему последним пристанищем для ее лучшего друга. Она закрыла глаза и коснулась его лбом, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что знала и так — _ее_ там не было.

Горло саднило, глаза жгло, а дешевое кольцо с приколотого пупка Дарьи, купленного у Акселя, пульсировало в ее ухе, но даже эта боль не могла заставить Джейн почувствовать себя снова живой. Не теперь, когда нет Дарьи, которая могла доказать ей обратное.

Поднявшись, она ощутила, будто прошло десятилетие. Трава и грязь налипли на ее колени, тонкая струйка крови стекала к левой ступне. Она подарила камню последний ожесточенный взгляд, повернулась и убежала в ту сторону, откуда пришла.

Цитата, выбранная Квин для надгробия Дарьи, вертелась в ее голове до тех пор, пока дверь дома на 111 Говард-Драйв не затворилась за ней.

_«Что мы хотим получить от небес, и все, что нам надо от ада»_

Когда она вошла в свою комнату, Том, проснувшись, сидел на постели. Он взглянул на нее такими же пустыми глазами и раскрыл объятия.

Она глядела на него минуту, вспоминая, как выглядели его безжизненные волосы в тот первый раз. Вспомнила дикий взгляд его ярких зеленых глаз, то, как он кричал, кусая ее в плечо, дрожа от гнева, вины и утраты, когда он брал ее на потертом диване в ее гостиной.

Он ждал ее и сейчас, не такую пустую, как прежде, и она подошла, чтобы укрыться в его объятиях.

Лежа рядом с ним, в его руках, она пыталась вспомнить, что чувствовала, когда еще была жива.

Спокойное лицо Дарьи возникло под ее опущенными веками, и холод снедал ее снова.

_Может быть, в этом мире, таком полном и оживленном,  
>потеря одного создания может сделать пустоту настолько широкой и глубокой,<br>что ничего, кроме ширины и глубины бесконечности не сможет заполнить ее._

Чарльз Диккенс  
>«Домби и сын»<p> 


End file.
